peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 February 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-02-03 ; Comments *The British Library Sound & Moving Image Catalogue mistakenly takes this show as from 1988-02-13. *Peel mistakenly think the Revelation Version track by Dennis Alcapone is from U-Roy Junior. *Peel mistakenly calls the Coldcut song, Doctorin' The Track, instead of Doctorin' The House. *Peel dedicates the last track of the show to the Pig from the Capris called There's A Moon Out Tonight. Sessions *Bob #1, recorded 7th January 1988, repeat, first broadcast 18 January 1988. Available on Leave the Straight Life Behind: Expanded Edition 2xCD, 2014 (3-Loop 3RANGE-18) *Twang #3, recorded 24th January 1988. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Omega Defon II: Enter The Dragon (12" - Deathnation) Alpha Omega @3 *Bastard Kestrel: Drinking Suicidal (7" - Cor Trance) Goldhanger *Dennis Alcapone: Revelation Version (shared 7" with U-Roy Junior - Revelation Version / Tribal Warfare) Rebind *Bob: Trousercide (session) #''' *Bo Diddley: Mumblin' Guitar (LP - Got Another Bag Of Tricks) Checker *H.D.Q.: Positive Attitude (LP - You Suck!) Meantime *Coldcut Featuring Yazz And The Plastic People: Doctorin' The House (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Chwyldro: Tu Ol l'r Sgrin (7" - Chwyldro) Cyhoeddiadau Pentan *Marxist Brothers: Mudzimu Ndiringe *Twang: Snapback (session) :(Friday Rock Show trailer by Tommy Vance) *Fall: Neighbourhood Of Infinity (Live) (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *Bob: Esmerelda Brooklyn (session) '''# *S.E. Rogie: Twist With The Morning Stars (LP - Palm Wine Guitar Music (The 60's Sound)) Cooking Vinyl @4 *Chosen Two: This Is Talent (12") Rohit @5 *Big Deal: Open Mind (7" - Very Mysterious E.P.) Self-Destruct *Son Of Sam And The Good Shepherds: Moan Bloody Moan (LP - Rich And Famous - Eight Songs Of Greed) Rouska *Twang: Work The Word (session) *Blue Steele And His Orchestra: All Muggled Up (v/a LP - Hot Town) BBC Records And Tapes *Stitched-Back Foot Airman: Shake Up (12") In Tape *Bob: Kirsty (session) #''' *Lord Kitchener: The Last Dance (LP - 100% Kitch) B's *Legitimate Reason: Can't Go Back (7" - Legitimate Reason) Plus *Pink Noise: Thin End Of The Wedge (7") Reasonable :(Celluloid Rock trailer by Steve Wright) *Kid 'N' Play: Do This My Way (7") Cooltempo '''@1 *John's Children: Come And Play With Me In The Garden (LP - A Midsummer Night's Scene) Bam-Caruso *Twang: Yo Ho Delic (session) *Generic: The Death Of An Era (7" - The Spark Inside) Flat Earth *Brick: Dazz (The Def Mix) (Radio Mix) (12") Magic City @2 *fIREHOSE: Thunder Child (LP - If'n) SST *House Of Large Sizes: Eisonhower (7" - House Of Large Sizes) South East *Bob: Brian Wilson's Bed (session) *Capris: There's A Moon Out Tonight (7") Old Town Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B9515XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 *2) C113 The Peel Sessions Vol.13 *3) 1988-02-xx-03-xx Peel Show LE004 ;Length *1) 1:57:50 *2) 1:33:46 (23:17-31:59) *3) 1:20:41 (until 0:20:53) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Many thanks to mr_maudlin *3) Created from LE004 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B9515/1) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1988 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes